


【庵京】争夺战

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: ——还有最后一个区域！从音巢中准备逃脱的京撞开最后一扇看起来摇摇欲坠的金属隔离门，本以为最后关卡会变得非常艰难。但在金属门被撞到松动，颤颤巍巍地被他的燃烧微弱火焰的双手撬开小小的缝隙，双臂用力掰开后发现竟是意料之外的轻而易举。就在前面！





	【庵京】争夺战

**Author's Note:**

> 48x京  
> 开头解释一下这个奇妙的梗：并不是偶像团体鸭！是——四个八爷搞one京（。就很糟糕）  
> 此篇包括突然疯狂加油门，冲破轨道撞上山头甚至撞了南墙还不回头产生了隧道，最后发现车不能拐弯和耐久度变负而当场爆炸等操作。  
> 强烈警告：完整版补完，充满个人倾向恶趣味，极易引起不适，请谨慎阅读。如有不适请及时右上角和退出页面。
> 
> 可以接受↓

>>>>>>>>>  
——还有最后一个区域！  
从音巢中过关斩将准备逃脱的京撞开最后一扇看起来虽然厚重但摇摇欲坠的金属隔离门。本以为最后关卡会非常艰难，可在金属门被他撞到松动，颤颤巍巍被他燃烧微弱火焰的手掌撬开小小的缝隙，再借以双臂用力掰开，才发现这竟是意料之外的轻而易举。  
就在前面！  
京强行无视在音巢中备受折磨的身体上的寸寸痛苦，铆足全力以冲刺之姿向前方的曙光奔去。可他没能料到的是眼前出现了程咬金——还是四个。  
“八，八神？！”京急刹脚步，在不可置信与惊疑中甚至后退半步，“四个……？你们难道是复制体？还是……？”  
在这里遇到一个他的状况都会变得非常不妙，别提现在居然在他眼前出现了四个。封印大蛇后，与八神亦敌亦友的关系不甚明了之际，外加昏迷被音巢抓走后的记忆空白期。发现自己已是站在悬崖边，处境岌岌可危的京质问出声后，空气便陷入了长长的尴尬与沉默中，

在京还没登上舞台并不知晓的前一个时间段中，几人之间的气氛比这刻更为剑拔弩张。  
身穿长款衬衣腿绑红色裤带和露脐装的两位在黑脸互瞪。酒红色风衣的那位搓了搓脸，将睡眠不足的困倦赶走少许，站在一个一人高而作用不明的装置前用戴着驼色手套的手疑惑地按了几个按键，发现无果后继续研究。而在更远的位置还有一位站在角落抱着竹刀的不良“少女”一览全局，时不时抬手看看自己尖尖的红艳指甲，很是明显的不想掺和。  
而这个僵持不下的局面被京撞开隔离门的闪亮登场所打破，几人的目光都从各处聚焦而来。让京感觉好像是到了自己独角戏时在舞台上出现的被高功率聚光灯照满全身，无处可逃。  
在这种情形下他并不想演，而且在不远的未来等待着他的一定不是什么好心眼的剧本。

“京。”“京。”  
叫出自己名字的声音重叠了。发出声音的两人站得很近，厌恶地斜睨对方，这架势看起来恨不得拿自己的刘海抽对方的脸。  
穿着风衣的慢了一拍，沉着脸转过身来。最惊人的是在角落里穿着不良长裙的“少女”，竟然比京逃走的欲望还要强烈，在看到京出现的那一刻突然激灵差点把怀里的竹刀扔飞企图夺门而出。  
“八神？……穿裙子的那个是八神吗？”  
其余三个露出了经历欲言又止、止言又欲、思考片刻、陷入沉默的纠结复杂的表情。  
“哦吼吼……人家不是什么八神的呢！人家叫Miss.X的说！”逃脱失败，心灰意冷放弃思考的Miss.X尬笑着解释道。  
“不……怎么看怎么是你吧八神！”京正想乘胜追击，好歹在嘴炮交锋上再得一分。被无视的剩下三人早已按捺不住被无视的烦躁，不分前后朝着京迎了过来。  
京被几人的气势汹汹逼到了墙角，看着这几人的神情有些难以言明的糟糕。他甚至试图向站在远处还没有加入包围行列的Miss.X眼神暗示，然而出乎他意料的是，Miss.X的神情变得也同其他三人一样微妙起来。

……  
“为……为什么……”  
“这有什么为什么？既然你现在输了，奖励难道不是必要的？”  
“……你们……我又不是你们的奖励！快放开我！”  
身后掐着他双臂控制他行动，还能使用火焰的八神庵冷笑了一声。  
而在京身前的白裤子居高临下，俯观京向上瞪视自己的视线并无谓地兀自挣扎：“与其想这种要不要放开你的事情不如想想怎么让我高兴，说不准就会放开你了。”说着捏住京的下巴晃了晃。  
“喂，现在是我抓着他，凭什么你说放我就会放？”  
“……你现在放开他滚到一边去更好。”  
“你这家伙——”

京本以为起了内讧就会放过自己，但他的天真被充满伸到眼前膻腥之气的玩意儿抽打了几下脸颊，打醒了。  
“把你这东西给我拿走！”京虽灰头土脸满身疮痍，但仍不输气势朝他嚷道。嚷罢作势大力合齿，做足了准备同归于尽的凶恶相。  
而令他没想到的是，在他张嘴之际，站在他面前的八神庵伸出双手的拇指抠入京的后齿之间，任凭他将自己的拇指咬破，腥甜的血液顺着京的后槽牙流进喉咙。指尖的疼痛、京的神情与处境使庵的凌虐欲更浓一分。  
就着这种姿势，庵试图将用来责罚京的“刑具”推进去。

“等一下。”从开始一言不发站在旁边，身着深红风衣的八神庵说话了，嗓音好像和其他几位有些许不同，“先后顺序是先到先得还是如何，公平起见排个序。”  
“你怎么这么婆婆妈妈的，难道轮到你了其他人还不会让开吗？”  
而他们四人在短暂的眼神交流后发现了互相眼中的独占欲——就像丢失了很久的宝贝企图私藏，为了防止再次不知所踪想天天绑在身上。

“……做个了断吧！谁是第一个！”  
不知从哪里找来的绳子把京绑了个结实扔在一边，四个一样高不同服装的八神庵好像为了争夺【咳咳】权而进行的殊死搏斗。  
当然脱了裤子的那位把裤子姑且系上了。  
“我可是先从这个机器里走出来的。”  
“可是我是最初出场的那个。”  
“我人气最高。”

“你们几个混蛋！快放开我！！”

“明明是我人气最高好吗？！大家都对我这身水手服……”  
“你自己女装癖不要拉着我！”  
“什么女装癖我根本跟你们不是同一个人！”  
“那你走吧争这家伙的只有我可以！”

“……喂，你们先放开我再吵好吗……”

“别嚣张了！动手吧！” 

“すぐ楽にしてやる!”  
“どうしたぁ!”  
“行くぞ!”  
“邪魔だ!”

“Zzzzzzzzz……”

“楽には死ねんぞ!”

“嗯？！……妈的我都睡了一觉了他们怎么还在……有病吧……哦？可以打出火了？”

“游びは终わりだ! 泣け、叫べ、そして、死ねっ! ここまでだ!”

“喂——！我要走了啊。喂！……竟然没人理我。算了溜了。”

“このままでは终わらんぞ——！”

……  
【以上并不是在凑字数】

“哈……”在争夺战中胜出的那位大喘粗气回头看向应有的“战利品”。  
而角落早已人去墙角空，只剩下一段半截烧断的绳子。

“……”  
“……”  
“……跑了？”  
“——KYOOOOOOOOOOO！！！”

【带着无耻笑容的END】

【我写文太菜被打了的TBC】

“所以因为这样无聊的原因我们就这样放过他了？”  
“跟一群废物一起……”  
“AWwwww——”  
“你搞清楚是谁废物，不是你这家伙提的谁先吗？”  
“先等等，你们看这个。”  
“你侥幸打赢我也不代表有你说话的份！”  
“这个仇我一定会报的，你这混蛋——”  
“——Kyoooooo!”

“……你们醒醒！看这个装置！尤其是那个暴走的。”猛踢一脚。  
“我……刚刚是……”  
“嗯？这里按钮是什么？SAVE？LOAD？”  
“好像是在从这里面出来的时候我点过SAVE，不过看起来没什么变化。”  
“——难道是？”  
几人进行了短暂的眼神交流。  
“大概按下LOAD就能回到刚刚进这个地方的时候吧。”  
“……按吧，先说好这次先以京为主。”  
“没办法。”  
“……哼，好吧。”  
咔嚓。  
……

——还有最后一个区域！  
从音巢中过关斩将准备逃脱的京撞开最后一扇看起来虽然厚重但摇摇欲坠的金属隔离门。本以为最后关卡会非常艰难，可在金属门被他撞到松动，颤颤巍巍被他燃烧微弱火焰的手掌撬开小小的缝隙，再借以双臂用力掰开，才发现这竟是意料之外的轻而易举。  
就在前面！  
京强行无视在音巢中备受折磨的身体上的寸寸痛苦，铆足全力以冲刺之姿向前方的曙光奔去。可他没能料到的是眼前出现了程咬金——还是四个。  
“八，八神？！”京急刹脚步，在不可置信与惊疑中甚至后退半步，“四个……？你们难道是复制体？还是……？”  
在这里遇到一个他的状况都会变得非常不妙，别提现在居然在他眼前出现了四个。封印大蛇后，与八神亦敌亦友的关系不甚明了之际，外加昏迷被音巢抓走后的记忆空白期。发现自己已是站在悬崖边，处境岌岌可危的京质问出声后，空气便陷入了长长的尴尬与沉默中，

在京还没登上舞台并不知晓的前一个时间段中，几人之间的气氛比这刻更为剑拔弩张。  
身穿长款衬衣腿绑红色裤带和露脐装的两位在黑脸互瞪。酒红色风衣的那位搓了搓脸，将睡眠不足的困倦赶走少许，站在一个一人高而作用不明的装置前用戴着驼色手套的手疑惑地按了几个按键，发现无果后继续研究。而在更远的位置还有一位站在角落抱着竹刀的不良“少女”一览全局，时不时抬手看看自己尖尖的红艳指甲，很是明显的不想掺和。  
而这个僵持不下的局面被京撞开隔离门的闪亮登场所打破，几人的目光都从各处聚焦而来。让京感觉好像是到了自己独角戏时在舞台上出现的被高功率聚光灯照满全身，无处可逃。  
在这种情形下他并不想演，而且在不远的未来等待着他的一定不是什么好心眼的剧本。

“京。”“京。”  
叫出自己名字的声音重叠了。发出声音的两人站得很近，厌恶地斜睨对方，这架势看起来恨不得拿自己的刘海抽对方的脸。  
穿着风衣的慢了一拍，沉着脸转过身来。最惊人的是在角落里穿着不良长裙的“少女”，竟然比京逃走的欲望还要强烈，在看到京出现的那一刻突然激灵差点把怀里的竹刀扔飞企图夺门而出。  
“八神？……穿裙子的那个是八神吗？”  
其余三个露出了经历欲言又止、止言又欲、思考片刻、陷入沉默的纠结复杂的表情。  
“哦吼吼……人家不是什么八神的呢！人家叫Miss.X的说！”逃脱失败，心灰意冷放弃思考的Miss.X尬笑着解释道。  
“不……怎么看怎么是你吧八神！”京正想乘胜追击，好歹在嘴炮交锋上再得一分。被无视的剩下三人早已按捺不住被无视的烦躁，不分前后朝着京迎了过来。  
京被几人的气势汹汹逼到了墙角，看着这几人的神情有些难以言明的糟糕。他甚至试图向站在远处还没有加入包围行列的Miss.X眼神暗示，然而出乎他意料的是，Miss.X的神情变得也同其他三人一样微妙起来。

……  
“为……为什么……”  
“这有什么为什么？既然你现在输了，奖励难道不是必要的？”  
“……你们……我又不是你们的奖励！快放开我！”  
身后掐着他双臂控制他行动，还能使用火焰的八神庵冷笑了一声。  
而在京身前的白裤子居高临下，俯观京向上瞪视自己的视线并无谓地兀自挣扎：“与其想这种要不要放开你的事情不如想想怎么让我高兴，说不准就会放开你了。”说着捏住京的下巴晃了晃。  
“喂，现在是我抓着他，凭什么你说放我就会放？”  
“……你现在放开他滚到一边去更好。”  
“你这家伙——”

京本以为起了内讧就会放过自己，但他的天真被伸到眼前充满膻腥之气的玩意儿抽打了几下脸颊，打醒了。  
“把你这东西给我拿走！”京虽灰头土脸满身疮痍，但仍不输气势朝他嚷道。嚷罢作势大力合齿，做足了准备同归于尽的凶恶相。  
而令他没想到的是，在他张嘴之际，站在他面前的八神庵伸出双手的拇指抠入京的后齿之间，任凭他将自己的拇指咬破，腥甜的血液顺着京的后槽牙流进喉咙。指尖的疼痛、京的神情与处境使庵的凌虐欲更浓一分。  
就着这种姿势，庵用拇指大力扣着京的双颊和无法合拢的牙齿，把用来责罚的“刑具”推进京喉咙深处。

麝香气味混合着浓烈的烟草味冲晕了京，第一反应这个老烟枪到底每天抽多少烟……接着在这危急关头太过紧张，导致所有无关紧要的思绪挤满了脑内的交通路段，处处堵车闪烁红灯警报。而在他愣神的时候口腔已被怒张筋络的巨物塞得满满当当，一下一下插得越来越深，让京不禁干呕呛咳出声。  
咽喉反射的规律收缩令庵舒服地叹息，看着被自己掐着毫无反抗之力的京因呼吸不畅脸颊憋得涨红，干呕激出来的泪水顺着眼角半挂在颊边一侧。京一只手扶着被他手劲掐皱衣料的腿根，用行动抗拒庵抽插过快让他头晕眼花的冲击速度，另一手无力地搭在庵的朋克绑带裤的带子上，本来只是吊在腰间的裤子快被京的手彻底扯到脚踝。  
“收着点牙。”庵低垂猩红已然情动的锐利眼眸看着跪在地上苦于吐纳的京，享受和征服的快感使他呼吸节奏变得紊乱。在京打算摇头反抗的时候十指紧扣他的后脑勺，温度灼热好似正在燃烧的双掌捧着京的脸颊，在湿软热腔中肆意横冲直撞。

不知过了多久，扶着庵腿根的手渐渐滑落到了膝盖。在京心中好像足足经过了一个世纪，直到他感觉自己的脸颊和下巴已经麻木失去知觉，口腔和伸出来垫在下齿上的舌头被摩擦发疼的时候，进出在喉咙里越来越涨的肉茎时不时无规律地弹动了几下之时，京抬眼看向嘴角带着残酷笑意脸颊上滴落热汗的庵，抬手用力推搡庵不停顶弄的胯部让他射在外面。  
干呕几乎耗尽了他的体力。更何况庵抓住的是京的脑袋，即使能将庵的身体推离自己的身边，但揪着京的发丝往自己身下推按、毫不留情地操弄，自己又能躲到哪里去。看到自己大势已去，京不愿意面对现实，好似殉道者般紧闭双眼。节奏收缩的喉壁甚至被调教得更能取悦穿梭的巨龙，没再等庵大力抽插几下，敏感的喉壁感受到了温热膻腥的液体击打、滑下，直接顺着喉管流入胃中。为了延长快感，茎根抽插出精的浅快动作再次强烈地刺激到了咽壁，止不住的干呕使他痛苦地溢出泪水，顺着嘴角流下的液体妖艳地挂在嘴角，在庵手下他第一次表现的如此顺从而美味。  
庵白色衬衣的下摆衣角被京的抠紧的手指撕破掐烂，庵仍然保持扣着他的脸颊的姿势抽出性器，看着他口腔中还未咽下的红红白白的混合液体，依旧没有放手。  
“咽下去。”  
京被钳住强制性地仰起头，漾在喉间的粘稠液体没有舌头助力想吐都吐不出来。他只得在四位庵包含凌虐意味的目光中，暴露自己身体的内部被折辱过的鲜红而脆弱的黏膜，紧闭眼睑拧着浓眉，鼓动喉结把庵射进来的精液费力地一点点吞下去，眼泪淌到了庵的手指上。  
“让我看看还有没有剩下的。”白色西裤晃到京的眼前，向口腔内伸出有力的长指夹起京的舌头看了看下面，对旁边还在回味余韵的庵冷哼道，“我可不想和你这家伙的东西混在一起……嗯，做得不错，都咽下去了。”  
“这是我的台词。”他放开了气喘吁吁的京，干脆脱下了自己的裤子绕到了京的身后，“那里交给你了。”  
“用你说？”京的下巴被庵抬了起来，拇指大力揩下仍未干涸的泪痕，而另一根一样粗涨的阳具迫不及待地送进了京的嘴里。京因氧气不足，胸廓高高起伏着。缺氧而致的头晕眼花使京的牙根好似过电般闪烁着酥麻，下巴颤抖，也无法再大力合齿狠咬这毫无穷尽的侵入与折磨。  
在缺氧状态下京甚至没有感觉到自己的牛仔裤被扒了下来，刚刚从音巢找到的衣服又被这群混蛋撕成破布，感受后穴被粗暴地扩张两下后，刚刚鞭笞自己口腔的那根又瞄准了身下穴口，好像是为了让京感受到自己被侵犯的过程般慢慢推入，通过层叠因异物侵入而不适绞动的娇嫩软肉顶到了京的体内深处。  
“唔！……唔……”  
没有用语言表达出自己要被疼痛撕成两半的机会，京跪伏在插入小穴的人的上方，头被按住扭向一边，口中吞吐着另一个人相同形状可观的性器，另一只空闲的手被拉起来引导着撸动深红风衣间昂扬的欲望。节奏不一却同样急促的呼吸和带着浓烈呛咳的烟草味，及野兽般的麝香气息包围着他，令他在这混沌艳情中昏沉蒙蔽。积累下来的痛苦没过不久就转为层叠攀升的欲情，捏着他的心脏和身体不自觉地轻颤，肌肉不听使唤好似触电突然抽动，在令他大脑空白后背发毛的快感中溃不成军，没经过爱抚夹在庵小腹前的性器突然抖动，高高的射在庵的胸膛。 

“你不过来吗？”  
站在远处的Miss.X在盯着京痉挛高潮之后颤抖的背脊，突然听到这带着紊乱气息的呼唤声。接着目光焦距在发声之人大力抽插着规律收缩的窄穴并向上顶腰，暴露出水液淋漓的紧咬交合处，甚至从穴中流下沾湿了拍打富有弹性的臀肉的囊袋。开始因为不想让京认出自己真实身份而没有参与其中的Miss.X在活色生香的视觉冲击渐渐心动。  
京用余光瞥到靠近他身后的Miss.X掀起属于不良“少女”的长裙，震惊地瞪大双眼无助摇头，不顾在堵在嘴里的玩意儿含含糊糊想要吐出拒绝的话，却被无情地扣紧脑袋不让他分心，强迫他专注眼前的性事。且不提固定他脑袋的手，口中硬挺的巨根便限制了他摇头的幅度，并在他晃动脑袋时变得比原来更为粗壮亢奋，顶到喉咙深处又带出一连串的干呕。  
恶性循环下为了获取更多的的氧气，京只能再张大口腔迎合挺入的频率，讨好地舔舐在舌尖滑过的背筋，希望他们能够网开一面留给自己从音巢逃出生天的机会。涎水和浊液随着动作从嘴角一缕缕带出，经过了下巴到喉结再掉落地上或滑淌在自己结实的胸膛。为了稳住各种方向猛干而来的节奏，他的手紧抓着半褪的白色西裤，另一只手也没得空闲地抚慰酒红风衣那位的性物，无法推开已经在他身后抚摸他满是汗水的肩背的Miss.X，被他们三人挟持着不得动弹。  
Miss.X红红的指尖从京的背脊划下，顺利带起令京一阵汗毛倒竖的战栗，拂过腰际和后臀，来到被阳具撑得皱褶展开的后庭，按揉指压让京一点点放松，看着京绷紧的臀部和颤抖的求饶，还有在害怕中夹紧进入茎根的穴口。  
身下的庵抽了口冷气，抬手打了下京的窄臀。  
“别夹这么紧。”  
“呜！”  
翘臀上渐渐浮现出一个浅红色的五指印。抽打的力量对京来说并不算大，但羞辱的意味非常明显，京含着泪痛呼而出的声音都被堵在喉咙里。  
收回的手掰开了京的臀瓣，方便Miss.X在柔软穴口放松后继续伸指扩张。

一根，两根……四根手指插了进去，配合在里面的阳具模拟性交的抽插。见到扩张的差不多了，Miss.X抽出手指，朝着房间打入光线的地点放看了看自己满是湿滑淋漓肠液的食指，环住京的胸口把手指伸到他眼前，咬着他的耳朵用低沉醇厚的嗓音道：“看看，这都是你小嘴里的口水，是不是很期待下面的事情，嗯？”说罢高掀裙子扣住京的胯骨，对着小穴好不容易拓开的缝隙寸寸顶入。  
“呜……哼呜……啊……”  
痛苦的泪水从紧合的泛红煽情的眼角边缘沿着脸颊断了线般滑下来，与唇畔的涎水搅在一起，疼得只剩破碎憋闷的低喊声也无法缓解身体被撕扯的绝望，只能握住嘴里含住的那位伸来的手掌死死攥紧。

好疼。  
为什么。  
好痛苦。  
我是不是要死掉了。

在他崩溃和绝望间，Miss.X发现肉壁突然地紧绷抗拒他的进入，穴口战栗紧缩着咬痛了两个庵的性器。Miss.X拉下面罩，朝京的脖颈靠近动脉的部位狠狠咬住，甚至在尖锐犬齿下磨出了鲜红的血痕，在京在这猝然的疼痛中惊痛出声，收紧和放松的瞬间Miss.X将昂扬的阳物狠狠地埋了进去，本就被撑得变形的小穴挤满了两根火热似铁的肉棍，极端而激烈的刺激中京弓腰突兀地高喊出声，啜泣着射出一股，涨根直挺挺地从他口中挣脱了出来。他的脚尖如拉紧的绳索般狠狠绷直，身体控制不住的大力痉挛，后穴用前所未有的压迫力急剧收缩咂吸两根在几乎真空状态下搅动的粗茎，难寻缝隙。  
Miss.X揽住筋疲力尽的京，将颈部咬破渗出的丝丝血痕舔入口中，用牙齿衔起被咬破的皮肤肌理，撕下一缕皮肉咽了下去。  
“现在你喝过我的血，我咽下你的肉，你我就合为一体了。”

一进一出，配合摆动腰肢顶弄抽插着时不时红艳媚肉翻出、又紧又热的后穴，Miss.X伸指描绘被撑到极致括约肌发白的入口，忍住差点被夹射的冲动，手掌微微使力按住京因含着两根巨茎而微微鼓起的小腹。京已无力再照顾伸在他眼前的在他嘴里射出来后再次作势抬头的硬物，半塌着软下来的劲腰用变了调的哭喊声让他们放手，在愈发高亢的呻吟中再次攀上巅峰，腰间前挺颤巍巍地又射出一些。  
“是不是被操得很爽啊？看你射了好几次了。”  
京摇头低泣，只剩下“放开我”的喃喃自语。  
“这么不诚实可是要受苦的。”其中一个凑到他耳边，边舔舐他的耳廓和耳道低声威胁，成功使京轻颤着后缩几分，“你如果乖一点不就不会那么难受了吗？”  
“哼哼，我们会让你舒服的。”  
“哈……啊！呜……！呃……啊、啊、哈……”  
京咬住嘴唇只为忍耐即将再次爆发的欲望，而因此被折磨精疲力竭，这种无力的抗争意志渐渐沦为神志不清。他已经听不见在他身边讲着不干不净的荤话的几人，也没精力认识到他们扯着他的手不知何时交换了位置。只有Miss.X一直没有从他身后离开，坚硬的腹肌甚至紧贴他的后腰不徐不疾地以打桩地力道撞击研磨他的体内，红艳艳的指甲在他的胸膛划出八道皮肉外翻渗出血痕的伤口后转移阵地，食指拇指捏起京双侧的乳首向外大力地扯动揉捏再挤按回去，垂颈顺着他宽阔结实后背又啃又咬。而京在每次受到乳首和疼痛刺激的时候后穴便会突然缩紧抽动，插在肉腔内得到快感的庵扣住京跨在他身侧的大腿又掐又拧，肌肉紧致而富有弹性的大腿上慢慢浮现出触目惊心的淤青和伤痕，外加在音巢中的针眼和刀痕，明明富有力量的他在这种局面下显得何等无助而可怜。

“放过我吧……要死了……啊！……呜呃……嗯哈……我会死的……”  
“很快就会让你解脱的，京……”  
再一次的位置交换，京早已不知道自己射了几次，也不知道现在射还能出来的是什么东西。身体已经不受他的控制自行颤抖痉挛，甚至小腿和脚趾都绷着无法放松下来，一切生理反应都在这四头嗜血的猛兽手中钳制进行，觉得自己要在这场好似野兽疯狂的、稠腻而淫靡的交媾中被他们撕碎彻底分食殆尽。双眼无神，脑袋无力垂落下来的他随着四面八方而来的操弄无法自主地摇摆、晃动身体，半张的嘴中除了大量分泌的涎液就是再也咽不下去的腥气白浊。胃部和小腹因大量射进去精液而隆起。也无法想象到自己处于何等令人无法直视的淫艳场景中，汗水淌洒一地，混合着其他体液，在冰冷的金属地板上聚成各个饱满的液滴。

直到空旷的房间中回荡的粗喘、啜泣与击打水液等乐谱组成交响乐的落入尾声，四头猛兽餮足地放开已经被撕烂衣服、光裸着只剩青紫血痕点缀的京。穿着香槟色皮鞋的庵邪笑着抬脚碾向京的小腹，半昏迷的京无意识地低啜一声，大量粘稠的精液从鞭挞红肿到无法合拢的穴口争先恐后地涌了出来。除了此处是被野兽轮流标记过的领地，还有身上、脸上，甚至因苦痛流出的冷热汗水打湿的、垂在颊边的发梢上都挂着如凝固泪痕般浓稠的乳白膻腥体液。  
意识与昏迷的界限边缘，京重重的眼睑缝隙中投射到四人不知道因什么而突然吵起来，但京在模糊不清的争吵声中听到了几缕与八神庵声线完全相异的语调。

“今天的取精量明明已经到达了上限，你们为什么还不停止对他脑垂体的催情干扰？！”  
“实在抱歉古利查力度大人，今天开的强度有点大……现在他自己脑内暴走，阴茎上连接的传输管和样本试管已经灌满，未来几天应该是无法取样的状态了……”  
“啧，真麻烦。要是取精中断，总次数的实验体就减少了！你们想办法给我抑制住……监控显示的这是不是要休克了？赶紧让他恢复过来！”  
“是！”  
“……受到催情刺激的你脑袋暴走妄想的人会是谁呢？”古利查力度隔着玻璃看向扣着氧气罩、在不安中深睡的黑发青年，沉吟片刻记起还未处理完的公事急忙转身离开。  
而玻璃培养皿中的青年在他离开的瞬间突然痛苦地紧皱眉头，双颊泛着不同寻常的、病态的潮红。不知是否有泪液混入其中的营养液里，微不可查地看到他颤动着毫无血色的双唇开启缓缓吐出了一个名字——

“八……神……”

音巢外围的金属大门被紫炎张狂轰飞。  
“京！——你在哪里——！”

【丧心病狂的END】


End file.
